


Kinktober 2020- Motley Crue

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Begging, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Kinktober, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Train Sex, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: I was going to try and complete the whole kinktober list this year with super short drables for each one.Pffsh. Yeah right.Instead I just chose three to make longer stories out of. Enjoy this hot mess, and please read the tags!
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx, Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Mick Mars, Tommy Lee/Mick Mars/Vince Neil/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. The Feeling is Mutual

**Mick x Nikki**

**Mutual Masturbation**

***

**2015- The Final Tour**

Filthy secrets were nothing foreign to Motley Crue. The nasty, sinful, skin crawling, shudder causing things that went on backstage had only been given a small peek at society outside. They had written their stories in their book for the whole world to read. Their deviant acts floated through the media and lived on only in videos, with women and men alike all just _wishing_ they could have been there to see it. It was who they were, who they are, what made Motley Crue _Motley fucking Crue._

But the other things- _the things like this_ \- were left in the dark behind sealed lips.

It often happened when they were together. Only after a show, when they each had too much energy and no place left to put it. Nikki sat on the couch, and Mick sat right next to him. They were pressed close together, thigh to thigh, locked away in one of their changing rooms. Their wives were off probably looking for them, wondering where on Earth they had gotten to. That was okay though; _they wouldn't be long._

 _"Fuck, yes. You were fuckin' good tonight, by the way... Always blowin' me away, Marsman."_ Nikki was better at talking while they did this than Mick was. Mick just found it a little hard to speak when his cock was being slowly worked by his bandmate's strong, calloused hand. He huffed a breathy laugh in responce, panting faster as the blissful euphoria bubbled up higher between his legs.

He moaned softly as he jacked Nikki's cock a little faster in return. His own skilled fingers knew just how to please his friend in the best of ways too. His free hand desperately gripped at his pants, pulling them a little further down to expose more of his balls. Nikki's own free hand came up to grip the couch behind them as he hastily thumbed at Mick's tip. They tried to work fast, because usually Mick was the first to meet his wife when the lights went out. He rarely slipped away out of sight. She would be looking for him. And Nikki was a changed man since the old days; he wanted nothing more after a show than to hold his own girl and chat it up with Tommy about very normal, tame things.

They only had a few minutes before someone would knock, but that was all they needed.

The first time they ever sat too close to each other backstage was in 1987. Nikki was high, Mick was drunk, and they each ended up pulling their hard cocks out just to compare size. Mick was of course slightly bigger, to no surprise to him, but Nikki suddenly developed an odd fascination with his guitar player's junk. He had grabbed Mick's dick with no warning at all, and immediately started thrusting him nice and slow.

Mick probably should have sobered up right then and pulled his hand away. Maybe kindly explained to his bassist that fucking bandmembers wasn't a good idea, _trust him_ , _he knew._ But he didn't... He let Nikki bring him to orgasm, and even decided to return the favor.

And ever since then, it became a sort of _ritual_ for them. A nasty, dirty secret only they would ever share. They jacked each other off simultaneously, and licked up the mess.

 _"Fuck!"_ Nikki gasped as Mick softly pressed his thumb just above Nikki's balls and went in to rub them. Nikki was getting antsy in his seat as his hips twitched, wanting to thrust into Mick's hands but knowing the silent rules.

_No asking. Not demanding. They worked each other as they pleased._

Mick and Nikki panted a little faster as they each sped up together. Nikki watched Mick's balls shake against his underwear as he jacked him fast, and couldn't stop from reaching his other hand over and taking a fistful of his soft dark hair. He leaned closer to Mick, _craving_ more contact. Mick shifted slightly but had nowhere to really move, of course, so he softly growled at his bassist. Nikki was pulling just a _little_ too hard on his head, asking Mick to bend in a way he couldn't. Nikki simply chuckled and apology under his breath, and let go to face forward again.

 _"Mmmmph, fuck yeah,"_ Nikki moaned deeply. Mick decided to please him even further with his own aroused begging noises. _"Getting closer baby,"_ Nikki breathed.

Mick moved fast, jerking just under Nikki's head until the bassist clenched his thighs and came with a stiffled moan. His load shot straight up in a thick stream, falling on his shirt and Mick's hand. It was always enough for Mick to come next, when Nikki's hand grew manic and he felt the bass player's white warmth coat his wrist.

He emptied himself all over his leg and Nikki's fingers, crying out with his younger friend. _He could still shoot it just as high even at his old age._

 _"Fuck, that might be the best one yet,"_ Nikki moaned loudly as they each slowed to a stop. They palmed and thumbed at each other's heads, spreading their cum around even more. They mimicked each other in memorized motions, catching their breath with gratitude for one another.

"No," Mick chuckled softly. His hand finally slowed to a stop, so Nikki's did too. They held each other's thick bases as they slowly softened against talented fingers. "Still think the best was in 90' when you broke the rules and sucked my cock halfway through. Your dumb sober brain was too eager," Mick laughed sweetly. Nikki giggled with him, finally bringing his hand to his mouth to tongue away the mess between an answer.

"Yeah, well, you were just so _good_ then... I could tell you hadn't come in a while, with your bitch being away and all. You tasted pretty fucking good, by the way. _I want to do that again..."_ Nikki sucked in a wet sigh. Mick too went about licking his wrist clean, and together they used the bandanas from their heads to wipe their clothes clean of any evidence.

 _"No, I'm married now. I wouldn't do that to her,"_ Mick softly mumbled.

"And my hand is any better?" Nikki usually got like this afterwards. He used to let Mick go back to his girlfriend or wife at the time rather easy, but ever since 2004 when they reunited, he became a little... _jealous_. Mick had only been with the same girl since then, but Nikki still made it pretty obvious he wanted more of Mick's affection. 

"Stop," Mick had no energy left to fight his bassist about it, as he sighed and pulled his pants back up. He tucked his cock away into his underwear as Nikki hastily redressed as well.

 _"Sorry..."_ Mick knew Nikki meant it. He didn't get jealous on _purpose_ , he just couldn't help the obsession brewing within him for Mick. _Fuck_ , he'd even gotten Mick's damn face tattooed on his leg. But as possessive as Nikki could be sometimes, Mick still basked in the glory of such admiration and love coming from two very different people.

Together they walked back to the hallways, where they each found their wives talking with one another. Nikki easily lied up some answers to their worried questions, saying something like he and Mick had just caught a really old friend and wanted to talk for a moment. The women believed it. Nikki gave Mick one last wink before they parted ways for the night, each pulled in a separate direction by their loves.

Mick always pretended not to notice the desperate longing pooling in those green eyes just before they turned away until next time.

They had gotten rather good at hiding it, after all.


	2. Daddy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly!Crue  
> Everyone wants Mick, so they make a little bet.

**Poly!Crue**

**Daddy kink**

*******

**1982**

Discussing the extraterrestrial anomaly that was Mick Mars was not a usual topic shared amongst Tommy, Nikki, and Vince when they were alone in the apartment. But tonight was one of those nights where they were bored with coke, out beer, and _craving_ something new to chase and tame. Mick wasn't the expected subject for such fantasies, but hey... Nikki decided he would take it. So would Tommy and Vince, apparently.

It was Vince's idea, to no surprise. That guy was really into some weird shit. He laughed quietly as he sat on their couch, turning to half his band.

"Guys, I got it. Whichever one of us can get fucked by Mick first wins free blow for a _month_. But no asking him, and there's _one condition."_

"Fuck, what?" Tommy was immediately on board with Vince's challenge as he scooted closer with eager eyes and a daring smile.

_"You gotta use the daddy kink."_

"The fuck is that?" Nikki rolled his eyes. He didn't like the sound of that shit, if it's name said anything at all...

"Relax, _orphan_ , you just gotta call him daddy while you're fucking and not get punched in the face!" Vince laughed loudly. 

"I'm in! Come on Nikki, _free coke all month!"_ Tommy begged his terror twin. 

"Oh please, I wouldn't share with you," Nikki smirked at him. "But _fine_ , I'm in. Unlimited attempts?"

"Yep. Until the old man finds out or we all surrender," Vince winked. They all shook hands on it, agreeing that as of tomorrow, it was open season for their guitarist.

***

Nikki set his alarm early the next day, rising at 8 AM sharp. He knew Mick was a morning guy, especially since they hadn't partied with the rest of them last night. He groaned at the sunrise taunting his exhausted self through the window; he couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up early on _purpose_. _Fuck, or even on accident._ But the sweet heavenly song of free cocaine all month and the glory of beating the other two idiots rang in his ears, so he forced himself to the bathroom.

He showered, dried, put on his most favorite cologne _(one he only saved for the strip clubs- if it worked on chicks it would work on Mick too, right?),_ and did his hair as pretty as he could. It was still damp on the ends by the time he was dressed in his red knee high boots and crop top, but Nikki hoped it would only add to the _sexy_ effect he was shooting for. 

_Now, to go seduce his guitarist_. 

He carefully snuck out the door, making sure Vince and Tommy were still sound asleep before he shut it gentley behind him. The trip to Mick's was just a quick walk, yet Nikki still earned plenty stares and lustful looks from women and men alike along the way. But any gaze lingering in his direction only boosted his confidence. 

_Sorry ladies, not this time. I have a man to chase today._

He was in front of Mick's apartment door, and sucked in a breath. He knocked loudly. 

Mere seconds ticked by until the door opened quickly, revealing a dressed Mick looking rather confused. 

"What's up?" Nikki grinned at him. He swayed slightly on his feet, holding Mick's intense gaze. 

"Are you dead?" Mick smirked at him. 

"What, _no."_ Nikki giggled at him stepping closer until Mick moved aside and allowed him in. 

"You're _never_ up this early."

"Yeah, I know." Nikki flopped over the arm of Mick's couch, exposing his leather clad ass and pretending to stretch. _The idea of Mick taking him right there, keeping him bent over,_ _pinning him down_ , started to warm his insides up and harden his cock. He peered at Mick through his hair, kicking his legs up slowly. "Wanted to see if we could work on _Bastard_ together, away from those two idiots. Maybe your more creative when you first get up." He even dared a wink at Mick.

Mick stared at him from a few feet away. His expression was unreadable, and his eyes never left Nikki's. _Damn_. _Harder to crack than Nikki thought. His ass was in the air and Mick wasn't even looking at it..._

"Well..." Mick sighed and looked away, moving to sit on the other end of the couch. He picked a guitar off the rack along the way, tuning it up. "How you gonna play with no bass, dummy?" 

"I brought my notes!" Nikki gave up his suggestive position and sat down closer to Mick. He pulled his small notebook from his tight pant's pocket, and flipped to a random blank page. _Come on Mick, just take a fucking hint already_. Nikki bit his lip as he stared at Mick, examining his older friend. He was hoping Mick would have realized that _Bastard_ was already fucking complete- _Nikki obviously wasn't there to rewrite songs!_

Mick had always been attractive in his mind, sure, but _now_ \- when Nikki was finally trying to score with the guitarist, on a mission- his stomach was flipping with excitement. Mick was so _clueless_ sometimes, much too polite, and _way_ too fucking soft. Nikki wanted to crack the old man, break him, make Mick loose the controled facade he constantly kept up and show Nikki who was _really_ boss. In the back of his mind, Nikki reminded himself to _thank_ Vince later for such a feral challenge.

His cock was halfway hard from the hunt, and obviously so in his leather pants. He kicked out his red boots, leaning in close to Mick. He wanted to smell him, get closer, and figure out where Mick's buttons were hiding so he could fucking press them.

"Got any ideas lately?" He mumbled softly. He was only inches away from Mick's head, so Mick turned to him with an odd scowl. 

"Move over," He demanded. Nikki stared at him with a smirk that said _no. You'll have to make me._

And luck have he, Mick did just that. He sat up and grabbed Nikki's neck in a soft choke with one hand, gently pushing the boy away. Or at least, he tried to do that. Before Mick could even get his point across Nikki was moaning with a bit lip at such sudden contact, instantly grabbing Mick's wrist and forcing it upon his throat until his airway was nearly cut. Mick silently snarled at him, and gave Nikki what he wanted when he tightened his hold and choked the younger man forcefully.

Nikki's erection was sitting hard in his pants as his hips buckled in approval. But Mick let go of him just a second later, right when Nikki's vision began to swim. He coughed loudly, squirming in his seat as he grinned at Mick with red cheeks.

" _Wow, y_ _ou're stronger than I expected, Mick,"_ He moaned. He sucked in a breath, making a show of adjusting his pants.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Mick looked everything just shy of bewildered.

_"My cock, thats what's up,"_ Nikki snickered.

Before Mick could snarl his reply, someone knocked on the door.

"Don't answer that!" Nikki threatened. He sat up, as if trying to intimidate his guitarist. _He was so close, they couldn't be interrupted now!_

" _Don't tell me what to fucking do, boy."_ The aggressive tone made Nikki quiver inside.

"Can I maybe suggest _who_ to do instead then?" He winked at those gorgeous blue eyes. Mick stood up without another word, and walked a little too fast to the door. Nikki felt the anger rise within him, fearing that his chance had unfortunately burned out for the day.

But when that goddamn door opened, he wasn't expecting to Tommy fucking Lee standing there, out of breath and looking a little too sexy in his girly shorts. His tank top hung lose, and his hair was sticking to the glistening layer of sweat coating his taned skin. Nikki met the boy's eyes, and glared at them.

_No!_ He screamed in his head. Tommy smiled at him, inviting himself in anyways as Mick stepped aside. Mick looked to Nikki, catching the hostile stare he was giving their drummer. Mick then looked at Tommy's ass as the two were distracted fighting for dominice without words, noticing his shorts were almost illegally too small. The fucking erection the boy was sporting would slip out the leg hole any damn moment, probably when he sat down.

_Oh, fuck them._

Mick wasn't stupid, but he sure felt like it for taking this long to figure it out.

_Fuck. Them._

_He was going fuck them, if that's what they wanted_.

He stood near the door pretending to be busy as he watched Tommy saunter closer to Nikki. The drummer was making a good deal of showing off his exposed skin and prize-winning package, even going as far as using his thin tank top to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Mick didn't stop himself from staring at the younger man's small abs the short second they were exposed, hoping it pissed off Nikki. The fucker was laying over the couch so Tommy had no room to sit, and suddenly spoke with aggression.

"What are you doing here, T-Bone?" He grit his teeth so hard it was impossible to miss the obvious hidden message. _Fuck off, Tommy! I'm trying to win this thing! Go the fuck home!_

"Just wanted to talk to Mick, but looks like your fat ass is already here!" Tommy laughed with a fake grin. They were staring at each other with such quiet feral threats, Mick silently asked himself how much he really hated this.

"Yeah, well, _go home._ You know Vince can't be trusted alone," Nikki ordered.

"Nah, he was still asleep when I left. I saw you got up _early_ for some goddamn reason, so I figured you were finally trying to get a job for once!" It was a low blow from Tommy, even if a blatant lie.

_"Fuck off!"_ Nikki yelled.

" _Hey_ ," Mick finally snapped. His voice was hushed, but held endless strength over the other two. They met his his eyes so fast, Mick felt an evil twinge of arousal inside his guts. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips as he stood in the living room doorway. "I don't know what the _fuck_ you two are on right now, but if you're not here to make music then get the fuck out."

_Was he really clueless as to what they were on? Of course not. Did he really want them to get the fuck out? Hell no._

Tommy and Nikki shared a look. They were screwed if they left, and screwed if they stayed. The bassist moved his legs for Tommy to finally sit down, and when they each behaved Mick came closer. He took his guitar back off the coffee table where he'd left it before. He hung it back on the rack, earning two confused stares.

"Geez Tommy, wear some _clothes_ next time," Mick rolled his eyes when he noticed Tommy's cock had indeed snuk its round head out from under his tiny shorts. Mick looked at it while Tommy simply grinned and pretended to adjust his shorts, letting his dick fall out a little more. He looked away. Then looked back. Then away again.

"Go on, stare at it. Maybe take a picture, it'll fuckin' last longer," Tommy laughed softly at the older man. Mick rolled his eyes, and Nikki simply glared at the drummer. Tommy shot him a shit eating grin. His eyes just chanted, _looks like I might win this party after all. You forgot to bring a gift, Nikki._

"Or maybe just take those hideous things off. They aren't doing very much for you anyways." Mick stared at Tommy, holding a strong gaze. His emotions were unreadable; unlike Tommy, who was suddenly a blushing, excited mess.

"You fuckin' think so?"

" _Sure."_

It was all Tommy needed before slowly undoing the button and zipper. He was moving rather gingerly, so Mick grinned at him.

_"You shy or something all a'sudden, boy?"_ Mick hissed as he stood in front of Tommy, until their knees met. Tommy smirked up at him. They both ignored the growling bassist squirming on the other side of the couch. Tommy held his shorts open, clearly too stunned to do the one thing he was best at. _Nice try, Tommy_. The kid may be a sex god on the streets, chasing any pussy in sight and charming women with just a smile, but Mick knew better. He was still young, naive, clueless, and needed a grown man to teach him a thing or two.

_"Come here,"_ Mick whispered. Tommy got the hint from Mick's open hands, and raised his legs on either side of the older man. Mick took his thighs gentley. _W_ _arm, soft, with just the right amount of hair_. He slowly stroked up, kneading the underside of his knees. Tommy's legs rose as Mick ordered them, until the older man leaned in to grip his waist line. Tommy was watching him with flushed cheeks and wet lips, panting softly as Mick took control.

_"No fucking fair,"_ Nikki protested under his breath.

" _Hey._ " Mick looked to him. His stern gaze made Nikki sit good again. _"Wait your fucking turn."_ Nikki let slip a smirk he had to bite back. Mick grinned at him, making sure he would listen, before turning back to Tommy. He pulled on the drummer's shorts, and with ease had them sliding up his toned legs. He wasn't shy as he watched the boy's cock spring free from the tiny constraints, now begging for attention out in the open. _No underwear, as usual._ Mick sucked in a slow breath as he brought them to Tommy's feet, pressing the boy's legs together and lifting them straight up.

Tommy whined while Mick postioned him as he pleased, and shivered when his shorts were taken off his foot and tossed to the floor. Mick moaned through sweet kisses to the boy's ankles. He pecked each one softly with a dangerous amount of love that Tommy didn't yet deserve, but fuck it. Mick didn't know how to be a bad lover. He met Tommy's eyes with his lips upon his sacred skin, and gave him a quick wink.

Tommy shuddered a moan again when Mick released him and carefully laid his legs back down. Mick looked down to the boy's naked erection standing hard and glorious in the sunlight. _He aught to let him know just how hot Mick thought his cock was- but not yet. He had to earn it a little more._

In all the romantic bliss Mick was currently battling through, he failed to notice his own hard cock pitching a tent in his pants. Tommy was staring at it with a hunger much similar to Mick's. The hot gaze those gorgeous doe eyes were giving him seemed to ignite a heartbeat between his legs. It was enough to clear Mick's head into slowing things down a little more.

_Not yet_... Tommy still needed to learn the lesson he so constantly failed for the nineteen years of life he'd been living; _patience_. He needed to _wait_.

Mick stepped away, and moved to Nikki.

" _Heeey,"_ Tommy whined soflty after him with a frown. The gentle shy tone yanked at Mick's heart and _fuck_ , did he want more than anything to kiss Tommy back into bliss. He _craved_ to lay the boy down, spread his legs, and show him what good sex was _really_ like. _Damn, did that drummer boy know how to fucking beg_. _But no,_ Mick reminded himself; he had another one of his idiotic bandmates to take care of.

Mick ignored Tommy as he got right to work taking Nikki's red leather knee high boots off. He tossed them on the couch between the two younger men, and had Nikki's tight pants off just as fast. Nikki was hissing with pleasure as Mick got his lower half naked with clear eagerness, spreading his legs to show off his own cock. His black tanktop hung lose and pooled above it, and Mick cursed himself for how fucking _cute_ it looked. Not really a word Nikki would like to be called, but the bush of hair around his erection and the soft shirt framing it were undoubtedly so.

_"Put 'em back on,"_ Mick gestured to the boots.

"Why?" Nikki taunted. _Always the problem child._

"Because I fucking _said so,"_ Mick threatened with a sweet smile and soft tone. Nikki luckily listened, and made haste pulling his shiny boots on over his bare legs. He brought his knees to his chest as he slowly zipped them up, his eyes never leaving Mick's as the older man looked over his gorgeous body. _"You two are gonna be the death of me,"_ Mick moaned. He reached for his belt. Tommy and Nikki were ready to burst, unable to sit still.

_Finally!_ _One of them was going to win, and win again when they got fucked by Mick. They couldn't wait. They were hot, bothered, and aching inside to finally fucking be-_

There was a knock on the door just as Mick pulled his belt free. He grinned at the two as each of them silently begged to just ignore it. But the knocking grew more aggressive, suddenly pounding on the wooden door.

"Wonder who _that_ is," Mick sarcastically spoke. He sauntered over and opened the door without peeping through the hole, because there was only one other idiot in the world that would be demanding to see him now. " _Vince,"_ Mick allowed him in.

Luckily the singer wasn't dressed as lewd as the other two. His tight jeans and t-shirt were a pained blessing to Mick's eyes as he watched him stomp over to half their band.

"You cheaters! I said no teaming up!" He yelled.

"Fucker, I was here first! Tommy ruined it!"

"Oh please, you would have gotten _nowhere_ if I didn't come over, fucker!"

Mick watched the three fight out whatever the fuck it was that had them so angry, and his confusion grew. His racing questions were quickly answered, however, when Vince gave them all away.

"You can't both get fucked by him and call it a tie! The bet's over!"

_"What fucking bet!?"_ Mick shoved Vince hard so the blonde was suddenly sat between Tommy and Nikki. He looked up at Mick with red cheeks, the only one of the three to hold his blue gaze. 

"Uh..." He sighed. They all suddenly took their time gazing about the room, scratching their heads like _idiots_. 

_"Answer me,"_ Mick growled. 

"Fine, I give up!" Nikki was the first to crack. "We had a bet... to see who could get you to fuck them first." His tone was full of shame- Mick had never heard such an emotion from the bassist before. It was almost more shocking than the actual words he'd spoken.

" _Aaand?"_ Vince clearly wasn't letting Nikki hide something. 

"Fuck, we had to use some _daddy_ kink too. And obviously not get our assed kicked while doing so..." Nikki's face was blushed red. So were Tommy and Vince's.

_Good_. Mick _wanted_ them to be ashamed of themselves. He was silent for a moment, examining the three younger men sat before him. _Such dumbasses, they were_. He aught to smack them all in the ass like a _daddy_ would really do, and send them home each hard and depressed. But, like he'd said before; _he was just bad at being a bad lover._ And the sight of those two cocks looking up at him, waiting for his attention they so desperately wanted; it made Mick's insides burn.

_He wanted to see that third one too_.

"Well, Vince. Tommy and Nikki _would_ have won your stupid bet, had you not shown up. You should thank them, you know."

"F-For what?" Vince swallowed at Mick's suddenly sweet tone.

Mick grinned, and stalked closer to him. Vince was clearly hard as a rock in his blue jeans. _Perfect_. He bent down, and when Vince didn't show a sign of protest, undid the boy's belt.

_"For giving me this boner. Now I gotta take care of it."_ He hissed as he pulled the strap of leather off his vocalist. "Take your pants off." 

Vince was a better listener than the other two, as it turned out. He had his jeans on the floor in less than two seconds, breathing harder as his erect cock sat nice and pretty under Mick's intense eyes. Mick drank in the sight. It was intoxicating, having the three of them dripping, wanting, waiting, _begging_ for him. All leaking like a fountain, all unshaved. It was primal, and it was _perfect_.

But, he wasn't there for their cocks' demands.

_No_ , he decided. _They hadn't been good enough for that._

He gripped Vince's belt, folding it with two hands.

"Nikki, bend over." Mick winked at him.

"Fuck, why?" Nikki knew what Mick was going to do, but refused to fucking belive it.

"I said _bend over,"_ Mick ground out. Nikki listened at the stern tone, and on shaky legs stood up. He turned around, and bent forward until his hands were on the back of the couch. His exposed ass was all for Mick's viewing. Mick slowly stroked Nikki's bare hip with one hand, and spoke lowly. _"Now- if you move, I'll just do it again."_

"Do what again?" But Nikki's question went unanswered, at least by words. Mick brought the belt to his pale cheeks as fast as he could, smacking him so hard it echoed on the walls and made even Vince and Tommy jump.

_"FUCK!"_ Nikki screamed and lurched forward onto the couch. Mick gripped his hips with a strong hand to yank him back into place. Nikki was quivering on his feet, gripping the back of the couch as his chest heaved. Mick couldn't exactly tell how much of his reaction was from the pain; he was moaning under his breath, panting out jumbled words that didn't sound very angry at all.

Mick spanked him just as hard a second time. Tommy cursed under his breath as Nikki choked on a yelp. His hand shot down to grip his cock, thrusting it aggressively. _Oh, so he **was** enjoying it. Filthy bastard_. But just as fast as he'd touched himself, Mick had Nikki's hand yanked away yet again.

_"No,"_ Mick warned. _"Be good, for once in your fucking life,"_ He breathed. He spanked Nikki again, then one more time, and finally the boy stood the closest thing to still as he could and stiffled a cry. His leg was bouncing like a rabbit's, his balls twitching, and his hands nearly tearing the couch. Mick pushed him gently to sit back down, already missing the sight of the fresh red welt on Nikki's ass.

_Good thing he'd soon have two more._

"Tommy," Mick cooed as he stood in front of the drummer next. Tommy surprised him when he jumped up suddenly, immediately bent over and wiggling with excitement. 

"Don't worry about going easy on me," The younger man giggled. He was breathing hard, sticking his ass out just _waiting_ for Mick to hit him.

_Well then._

Mick spanked him once, nice and hard, and Tommy took it much too well. Mick stared at the boy as he jumped only slightly and simply let out an exotic moan. He was enjoying this, _happy_ to be beat, so Mick decided to give it to him. He could see Nikki rubbing his sore welt from the corner of his eye, and wondered how much it would take for Tommy to hurt too.

He beat him again. Tommy hid his plea for another one. Mick hit him again. And then again. And _again_. Vince and Nikki scooted away as far as they could, pressed together against the arm of the couch as Mick and Tommy danced a wicked tango for control. Mick spanked him _hard_ , over and over, with grin on his lips and a death grip on Tommy's boney hip. Tommy was as red in the face as he was on his ass, gasping and laughing almost manically. Mick thrusted the belt upon his rear end like he was chopping down a block of ice, but instead breaking away the last few pieces of any dignity Tommy had left. Mick's heart fluttered each time the leather cracked on Tommy's ass, his tanned skin _begging_ Mick to kiss him better when they were done.

_Not yet._ Tommy was in the middle of a lesson he would learn by Mick's hands. He was _finally_ beginning to struggle to keep his composure up- be it from the pleasure or the pain, Mick didn't know. Maybe it was both.

_"You're over due for a fucking ass beating,"_ Mick ground out as he watched Tommy quake on his bare feet. He had some how, someway, behaved well enough to not even touch himself once as Mick punished him. _Mick liked that. Maybe the boy was a fast learner after all._

Mick was not a creature of hate, but he had titled himself aggressive in that paper ad for a _reason_. It wasn't just in relation to his guitar playing; that was aggressive, yes, but so was something else. That evil, little, sinister part inside of him that looked at his three bandmates, and wanted nothing more than to whip them into shape.

He loved them. A lot. _Maybe too much even,_ he thought as he spanked Tommy until he wondered if the kid's skin would break before his pride did. _He loved them more than he loved himself, and refused to let them live a moment longer in this life without learning the pain of that love._

The second Tommy could moan obnoxiously no more, Mick stopped. The drummer was red like blood on his rear end, and everyone's ears rang from the sudden silence in the room. Nikki and Vince watched their friend with wide eyes, and Mick assumed that Nikki had by now probably forgotten he had even gone first. Compared to what Tommy just went through, Nikki's babyish spanking was nearly a _joke_. Tommy's ass was swollen, irritated, promising to be black and blue most likely within the hour.

But he was _laughing_. Tommy was chuckling under his wet breath, rocking his hips in the air like a feral dog that had caught a whiff of bitch. Mick watched the tip of his cock bump against his stomach with each movement, and took his time drinking up the sight of the soft hair surrounding it. Tommy's lower half was bare now; Mick had a view of everything. He had marked Tommy with his hands, spanking to claim to what was his, and now Mick's _mouth_ was next.

_"Fuck, Mickey,"_ Tommy sounded like a crying puppy playing sick for attention when Mick finally dropped the belt and rubbed his heaving sides. The boy's ribs were more visible than Mick wanted them to be, but they could work on that later. First, right now, not another second closer to tomorrow, Mick had to _feel_ him. He stroked up with splayed fingers that drowned in the intoxicating feeling of Tommy's warm skin. He watched the younger boy shudder under such intimate affection he'd probably never felt before. That was a quite a shame, in a way, because Mick thought Tommy deserved all the loving intimacy in the fucking _world_.

_He just hadn't earned it yet._ He hadn't learned how to _work_ his way to undying love. _But they were close- almost there,_ as Mick bent forward for his lips to press against Tommy's spine. His long black hair fell across Tommy's back, mixing in with his own brown curls. He kissed Tommy slower than he'd ever been kissed before.

_"Okay he's definitely the favorite,"_ Nikki hissed to Vince's ear as Mick continued his petting. Tommy was sinking lower towards the couch as the weight of Mick's body and Mick's love draped over him in royal waves.

_"Shut it you two,"_ Mick refused to look at them, only growling against Tommy's skin. The drummer's back rose against his chest with each heavy breath. Mick decided that maybe now they were close enough for Tommy to get a break. Only a small one, while he took care of Vince. _"He's earned Daddy's attention, don't you think?"_ Mick finally tilted his head, glaring icy love towards the oher two. Nikki swallowed back the anticipation bubbling up in his throat as he and Vince stared at Mick with sparkling eyes. Mick brushed Tommy's hair from his sweaty face, and finally guided the boy to sit on the couch.

Tommy breathed a curse as his raw ass met the couch, but Mick easily kissed the pain away. The guitarist mouthed along his jaw, down his throat, then back up again to take his bitten lips.

And he could so _easily_ tell that Nikki wanted to say something else. Probably ask for a kiss too, or maybe to get beat again so Mick would give him some of that gorgeous attention as well. _Always the jealous one, he was._

Mick left Tommy's mouth to stand straight once more and look down at Vince. The blonde was silent, blushing up at the older man. Mick picked up the belt, folded it again, but needn't say a word.

_"Fine,"_ Vince sighed and stood. He bent over to flaunt his exposed ass. If Tommy could enjoy that bad of a spanking, then so could he! Prepared with relaxed muscles under the faithful watch of his band, Vince waited for Mick.

Mick beat his ass one time just as he had the other's, but despite being prepared for the blow Vince immediately fell to the couch with a cry. 

_"Fuck!"_ His voice held a little more pain than Mick wanted to hear. He helped Vince to stand again and quickly rubbed a soft apology on his sore skin. Vince flinched away from him, clearly forcing himself to stand still in place.

_"That hurt?"_ Mick taunted him with heart. 

_"Yeah, fucker! I uh, I don't..."_ Vince trailed off for a moment to swallow.

"Don't what?" Mick pet his platinum hair.

_"Don't think I can take this,"_ Vince ground out. His words obviously burned, taken out of the oven with no gloves as he sunk in defeat below Mick. 

And damn it; Mick just couldn't hit him again. Even the other two, the famous terror twins that would tease Vince to no end any other time, remained silent.

He threw the belt to the floor, and let Vince stand straight again. The singer was both confused and grateful for the sudden mercy, but sat down without another word. Tommy was grinning up at Mick expectantly. His eyes spoke what his mouth wanted desperately to: _you're such a softie, Mick._

Mick glared at him, eyeing a silent _'don't you dare.'_

_"So,"_ Mick finally spoke next. He eyed each one of them carefully. _"Who wants Daddy to finish inside them?"_

"I fucking do!" Tommy chanted, making the other two flinch. Nikki was blushing madly, and Vince was working up a good sweat. Mick slowly began unzipping his pants as he stared at them.

"Nikki," Mick spoke like sugar to the bassist. Nikki bit his lip in a nervous grin, clearly unsure if Mick's attention was still such a goal. "You got up the earliest to see me."

"I sure did, _didn't I?"_ Nikki sneered towards Tommy.

"But," Mick cut him off. The three of them stared up at him as Mick palmed himself through his boxers when his pants were opened. "Tommy, you behaved the best."

"Fuck yeah I did," Tommy started playing with his own erection, swallowing with anticipation, waiting for Mick to pull himself out.

"Although Vince is the _quietest,"_ Mick taunted yet again.

_"Miiiiick!"_ Nikki whined out before Vince could speak, earning two harsh glares. _"Please just fucking pick, I don't care who goes first anymore!_ _I want to see if you're as good as you're fucking making yourself out to be!"_

Mick chuckled at him, and finally pulled his cock and balls free. He held just an inch of length more than Tommy did, earning three sets of wide eyes and drooling mouths.

_"Shut up,"_ Mick groaned as he suddenly leaned forward and forced Nikki to turn around. He had the bassist sat on his knees, fisting the back of the couch in mere seconds. Nikki shuddered as Mick's warm hands stroked down his ribs, palmed over his sore ass, and spread his cheeks. _"You'll go **first** ,"_ He leaned in to growl against Nikki's ear. Nikki hissed in pleasure, a shiver racking his nearly naked frame as his booted feet rolled. Nikki swallowed hard, begging Mick with went pants for it to begin.

Mick had his hands lubed up from the bottle in the table side drawer in a second, and Nikki stretched out in another. The bassist made noises he would most certainly deny the next day as he felt fingers within his hole for the first time ever. He took Mick's hand well, and the guitarist was proud of him. He finally slid his thick cock inside the boy's warmth, and each moaned with one another as he began thrusting slow.

_"Fuck, **yes!** "_ Nikki cried to the ceiling. He buckled back against Mick, spreading his legs even further as Mick _tamed_ him.

_"Holy fuck, this is so hot,"_ Tommy too joined in, whining in approval as he worked himself.

_"Tommy_ , I said **_drop it,"_ **Mick snapped over to him. Tommy shuddered along with his terror twin as he let go of his cock in obedience, sitting more comfortable with Vince leaning against him. The singer was blushing madly, reaching around to grab Tommy's thigh in anticipation.

_"He's bigger than **you,"**_ Vince mumbled quietly.

_"Fucker really is,"_ Tommy sighed in a lovestruck breath.

Mick sped up with Nikki, gliding easily in and out until his hips thumped against Nikki's ass. The wet noises of his cock slipping against Nikki's tight virgin rim was driving the older man _insane_. He grunted and groaned in pleasure as he gripped Nikki's hips enough to bruise. And when it seemed one of them _must_ be getting close, with Mick growing sloppy and Nikki thrusting back against him for more, _more_ , **_more!_** Mick reached forward to stroke the bassist. He jacked his cock faster than he moved, and soon enough Nikki was coming all over the back of the couch. His cum shot forward and painted a picture on the fabric, and Mick grinned as he jacked him fast just under the head to finish off. It was probably the quickest orgasm Nikki had ever had.

As soon as the last drop was rolling over Mick's talented fingers, he pulled out of Nikki's hole with a wet pop.

_"H-Huh?"_ Nikki sunk in defeat to the couch when Mick let him go, rolling his hips as he looked back to the older man. Mick winked at him, told him to _hush_ , and turned to Vince. Nikki was forgotten, but the bassist said nothing as he reach around to finger his insides with a small smile.

He and Tommy watched as Mick stared intently at the singer, then slowly grabbed Vince's ankles, and gentley guided his tanned legs up to press against Mick's torso. Vince whined softly like a baby as Mick fingered him too, and when the blonde was ready Mick told him to bend. Vince brough his rear end up the best he could, folding himself as much as possible. It was all he needed, however, because Mick was lined perfectly up with his wet entrance. Mick held his ass still, keeping him balanced, and grinned madly at the choking cry Vince let sneak out as he pushed inside.

Just like Nikki, Mick fucked him leisurely. _In slow, out slower, then a little faster the third time 'round_. Mick groaned out as his head rolled when Vince would clench around him. He sped up after a moment of struggling to keep his composer up, shaking Vince's body. His hands gripped the blonde's thighs even tighter which earned a loud moan from the boy beneath him.

_"Fuck, Vince... you're fucking tight,"_ Mick moaned obnoxiously. Vince mumbled something none of them could make out as his legs fell limp, bobbing in the air with each powerful thrust. Just when Nikki thought Mick would slip up and come inside him, Mick reached forward and pressed under Vince's balls. He pushed and prodded, massaging him almost violently. It was as if a button had been pressed on the vocalist; Vince seized up, thrashed until Mick had to slow down to keep him from falling over, and cried out louder than Tommy or Nikki were expecting. Vince threw his hands out to fist the couch the best he could as Mick worked unknown wonders; the only thought Vince could process was that _holy fuck, holy shit, holy fucking shit! It felt so good, what the fuck was he doing!?_

Vince finally came mere seconds later, convulsing with a stuttered cry as Mick let his cock bob against his stomach untouched. It bumped and twitched in pleasure from Mick fucking him, and with no hand to aim it Vince's balls emptied themselves all over his face. Thick white streams of semen shout out and fell down onto his chin, his cheek, and all in his bangs.

_"Fuck!"_ Vince gasped at his own load slipping into his panting mouth as his cock dripped to a finish, the last bits sliding down his chest.

Mick pulled out, moaned loudly, and brought Vince's legs back down. The three men stared at the blonde as Vince hung half off the couch with a leg on either side of Mick's, shivering with fading bliss and swallowing himself where he was gathered on his lips.

_"You look good with your come all over your face,"_ Mick winked at him with a shit-eating grin. Vince wanted to snap back because he was rather mortified he had orgasmed all over his own face _(and was also pretty sure that the sight of his dripping head exploding right above his chin would haunt him forever),_ but Mick's cock was aimed right at him. He could see the wetness from his hole glistening over Mick's protruding veins, dripping down his large balls, getting caught in his red hair. It shut him up, because _fuck_ , he wanted to eat that too.

But Mick simply stepped over to Tommy without another word. He left Vince falling to the floor just as he had left Nikki sitting alone. Tommy was waiting for him next, laying on his back and batting his pretty eyelashes as Mick grinned at him.

"T-Bone," Mick breathed.

_"Marsman,"_ Tommy giggled. He rolled onto his side, his feet getting in the way of Vince's spot as he kicked out his legs. The singer wanted no more trouble if he said something about it, so he instead silently sat in Nikki's lap. Luckily the bassist said nothing about the wet mess spreading on his thigh, simply ignoring him to watch the other two.

Mick and Tommy were a very odd pair, Nikki thought as he watched Mick launch himself at the youngest. _What did the old man see in the drummer? Why did he favor him? Was it the age_ _difference? Did he miss his kids and need somewhere else to put that fatherly love, so he wanted to take care of Tommy in a fucked up way to fill the void?_ They really had nothing in common at all but a love for good rock music and alcohol. Tommy was tall, loud, and loving, and Mick was short, sore, and sour. And yet they were over there, on the other side of the couch, with Mick shoving his tongue down Tommy's throat. Mick buckled his hips against Tommy's, bumping their erections together with eager moans shared between them just like the spit falling from their lips.

Mick suddenly parted their mouths, sitting up on the couch and yanking Tommy into his lap. He licked his fingers, gathered more slick off his lubed cock, and reached around to feel Tommy's insides. He stretched the drummer quick, and Tommy took it patiently. Nikki and Vince were stunned into silence again as Tommy finally sat on his knees and gently took Mick's cock in his hand. Mick spread his fingers until Tommy could open no more, causing the younger man to moan loudly as he lined himself up.

Vince was shocked that someone, a man, _one of them_ of all people on Earth, had just grabbed Mick's monster member without even asking and made it out alive. Mick grinned with love in his eyes as he let Tommy take the lead to sit himself down. Mick's cock disappeared deep inside the drummer, and Tommy moaned loudly to announce it to the world when the older man's balls met his cheeks. It appeared that as skilled at sex as he was with women, Tommy was suddenly at a slight loss of how he should continue next. He wiggled, shivered, and looked into Mick's eyes for guidance. A dick in his ass was definitely a new sensation, and Mick was certainly considered big for someone's first time. Mick grinned nonetheless, and gently took Tommy's hips in his wet hands.

He guided his drummer to sit up slightly, exposing the slick mess between them, and then helped him sit back down. Then again a little higher, down a little faster. Repeated over and over until Tommy figured out what felt best, and was riding Mick with shock in his gasps. Mick tossed his head back and let Tommy fuck his cock at a hungry speed when the youngest found the best angle to hit that most _amazing_ spot.

_"Holy fuck!"_ Tommy choked on aroused breaths as he moved even faster, gripping the couch on either side of Mick's head. The guitarist grinned at him as he took a firm hold of Tommy's ass, adjusting the boy's angle ever so slightly until Tommy was spasming with every move. Tommy was usually so _loud_ during sex, but whatever Mick was doing to him it really shut the drummer up.

Sooner than Nikki or Vince expected, Tommy shot his load like a white rocket all over Mick's chest. Mick chuckled at it, giving Tommy a hand as he pumped the drummer empty.

_"Good boy,"_ Mick cooed with ice in his breathy voice as he guided Tommy to move faster. The drummer was eager to please as he bounced hastily in Mick's lap, and the three awaited to see their old man finally come. And just as Tommy leaned forward to put the cherry on top with a deep kiss planted right on Mick's lips, the guitarist finished.

Mick came with a quick shudder and loud moan as Tommy worked him empty, rolling his hips around between each thrust of his ass. Mick yanked on the drummer's thick hair as an anchor while his balls twitched and dumped their precious load deep inside the younger man.

_"Yes!"_ He hissed as he felt his sperm fill his drummer. Tommy clenched around him because he was a _smart_ motherfucker and caught on so well, and Mick couldn't stop from buckilng up into him. He finally felt his orgasm begin to fall as the last few drops became lost somewhere deep within his best friend, so he brought Tommy to a still. _"Good boy,"_ Mick praised again on a whisper in his ear.

_"That was the best sex I've ever fucking had,"_ Tommy whispered back at him as if it was a fact he wished to never share with the others. Mick grinned, because of _course_ it was the best sex Tommy had ever experienced. _Duh_. He was Mick Mars; he knew how to fuck good and do it right.

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time Mick helped Tommy sit up, watching his half hard cock bob in the air and bring with it a stream of white. Mick helped him lay down on his side, rubbing his thigh as Tommy gazed at him.

"Uh, _hello."_ Vince cleared his throat. Mick and Tommy, and surprisingly Nikki too, glared at him. Mick saw that at some point he had done a shitty job of wiping the come off his face, still leaving behind a thick glob in his hair. _"We're still here you know."_

_"Oh, you want Daddy's attention tooooo?"_ Mick teased him. He grinned at the way it made Vince blush like a rose.

"No!" He instinctively defended himself. But Mick knew better; _he always knew better than that._

_"Aww, poor baby,"_ Mick chuckled he stood up and gave Tommy a few more pets to subdue the boy. _"Too bad, so sad. Maybe next time, Barbie Doll."_ Vince was too stunned to reply to that.

"Hey how's come _Tommy_ got to be last and get your old man sperm all up inside him? I was here _first."_ Nikki spoke next before he shoved Vince out of his lap when more space was made available on the couch as Mick stood before them. Mick's leftover stream of come finally dripped to the floor as he answered Nikki.

"Because Tommy will actually _keep_ it in there. _And because he's my favorite."_ Mick swivled around, and picked up the first pair of pants on the ground he saw. They were Nikki's. He wiped his cock clean, and threw them at the bassist. "Now get out."

"What!?" 

"You heard me. You two idiots _get out."_

Nikki and Vince looked at each other stunned. Mick grit his teeth as he glared at them.

"If you dont leave in the next two minutes, I'll beat your asses again until you _bleed_. You'll get your turn _next time,_ if you fucking behave like he did."

_"Fuck,"_ Vince scrambled to get his pants back on. Nikki impressed Mick by having his boots off and pants on just as fast, and the two made haste for the door.

_"Dumbasses,"_ Mick smirked as he laid down again with Tommy. Their warm bodies pressed close to one another as they shared a deep kiss.

_"So... I won?"_ Tommy grinned as he gave another small kiss to Mick's ear.

Mick rolled his eyes.

_Idiots_.


	3. Piss Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have housebroken him. That's what any normal person would do.  
> But they weren't very normal, were they?

**Mick x Nikki**

**Watersports/Wetting**

*******

**1987**

Why _Mick_ was the one- out of _everybody_ else on planet Earth- that Nikki crawled into bed with after nights of endless drugs, he didn't know. Nikki was an immovable object when heroin knocked him out between Mick's sheets, so the guitarist really had no choice but to let him stay.

But there were a few things Mick had to... well, _get_ _used_ _to_ , when the chaos that was his bassist fell asleep upon him.

*******

Mick knew Nikki was doing heroin. _He wasn't stupid._

Nikki may think he had all the other's fooled, but Mick was a father three times, a grandfather once, and a constant babysitter to his idiotic bandmates. He had more wisdom than he really knew what to do with sometimes. _(It would be helpful to maybe use it, perhaps, especially in a case like this-_ but while Mick knew everything, he also knew nothing. He was rather lost in the realm of helping someone to beat the demons in their head, because his own were often too loud to talk over.) But yes, of _course_ he knew Nikki was shooting up at the first pinhole prick in the crook of his elbow.

And yeah, he probably should have done something about it. Maybe have an embarrassing talk with his best friend that involved feelings and devotion. Some stupid free therapy session one time a day. But Mick was truly no better with his own indulgent sins- he couldn't look you straight in the eye and say he wasn't an alcoholic, because his eyes were usually too drunk to keep open. So he watched Nikki shoot his life away inch by inch, as he drank away his own.

_How awful it was_. He knew they needed help.

All of them did.

_He hated what they had become_.

But it was all they were, and all they had ever known.

_He was scared to try and be anything else_.

***

It was 1987 the first time it happened. The year was really starting to have it out for them, Mick decided just one month into tour. He really didn't think the four of them could possibly get any _worse_ at acting like human beings than they already were, but hey. They were called Motley for a reason, and Motley constantly surprised him.

He was drifting off in a plush hotel bed, far away from his band's eternal hell they reigned upon him each night. It was dark, and it was silent under the weight of alcohol and painkillers. It was the only moment of peace Mick got each day.

_He hoped his idiots were too busy buried deep in pussy to bother him tonight_.

_He just wanted to **sleep**_. 

Sleeping was the only way he could forget the shit they did. Mick may not fuck girls in a train after every concert, or cheat on his girlfriend _(he didn't even fucking have one anymore),_ or snort coke, or put a needle in his arm- but _did_ he let his bandmates do it.

_So really... he wasn't any better, was he?_

His rambled train of thought finally derailed, as sleep offered her sweet love to him.

_Yes_ , he begged for it.

_Almost there_. The AC kicked on, lulling him further to slumber with cool kisses and white noise. The darkness in his head was growing heavy like a blanket, and told him it was okay to rest for the night.

_Close your eyes. Let your mind fall away. And if you don't decide to wake in the morning, it will all be okay._

Until, there was a knock on his door.

_Fuck him. Fuck his life. He wanted to die, he hoped that was someone trying to break in and fucking shoot him._

Wait... that wasn't a knock.

Mick was wide awake in a second, and opened his eyes to instictivly stare at the only source of light in the room; the power button sitting bright and red on the TV. He blinked, and felt horror drown his soul.

Someone _had_ broken in. 

Mick decided in the three seconds it took to process that someone was panting hard by his door, stumbling over to the bed, that he didnt want to die after all. _He wasn't ready! He had to see his kids grow up, he had to make sure Tommy didn't fuck over his life, or Nikki, or Vince! They **needed** him, he had to **be there** for them. Who would be the only one to love them truly, and not play the role of a friend to simply suck life and money out of them!?_

Mick tried to sit up, but before he could the intruder ran to his bed on loud footsteps. They jumped onto the mattress, and Mick panicked like a wild rabbit.

_"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"_ Mick grabbed a fistful of whatever he could- a mass of matted teased hair- and surprised himself when he successfully stopped his assassin in their tracks.

_"Fuck, quit yelling!"_

Mick froze. The body in front of him decided it didn't much mind the harsh grasp of hair yanking on it's head, however, and collapsed upon him. There were only three people Mick knew that wouldn't mind it. Two dumbasses that didn't wash their hair. And only _one_ fuckwad that sounded like _that._

" _Nikki?"_ Mick snarled. He kept holding on to Nikki's hair as the bassist hissed, rolling his body over Mick's sore frame as if he made a better mattress than the bed. _"The fuck are you doing, how did you get in here!?"_ Mick bit his tongue before he could say that Nikki had scared the fucking _shit_ out of him, making him think he was a fucking killer.

_"Shut up,"_ Nikki growled.

Mick gripped Nikki's throat, because he didn't really know where else to grab him in the dark. His ass was too far away to whack.

_"Don't talk to me like that,"_ He hissed. Nikki swallowed when Mick let him go, and immediately nuzzled into the older man's neck. The guitarist could feel the makeup sweating off his skin, the drool on his lips, the hot breath he exhaled out in a shitty apology.

"I'm going to _bed_ , that's what I'm doing." His voice was much too alert for a guy who was ruining on weeks of nothing but girls' cum and hard drugs.

"Go to your _own_ fucking bed." Mick wanted to cry. _Why could this chaos never leave him be!?_

_"No... Let go off my hair, it hurts,"_ Nikki whined softly, and the pain in his voice immediately released Mick's hand. 

_Fuck his life_. He hated Nikki sometimes, yes, but he never wanted to hurt him. And right now, Nikki just sounded... _exhausted_.

Mick debated his options...

There were none.

Of course there weren't. What the fuck was he supposed to do in this situation?

"Roll over," Mick finally gave in and softly asked his bassist. He placed a hand on Nikki's back, telling himself that it was alright. _It's okay_. _Of course it was, because Nikki was his family_.

Nikki obliged with zero protest, although kept himself plastered against Mick's side. He latched on like a child, with his one leg thrown over Mick's and his arms holding on tight. _Whatever_. This would have to do.

But Mick's sleep had left the station, and he wasn't on her train. He was wide awake, feeling Nikki breathe against him.

And then, under the cool air of the ac, with Nikki an ever present reminder of how fucked up their lives were, Mick nearly did cry. Tears teased his eyes. He was glad it was so dark tonight, because he feared some may fall.

_What was he going to do?_

It took what felt like an agonizing hour for the emotions flooding his mind to finally subside. Mick was staring at the ceiling, his eyes long ago adjusted to the darkness, and thinking about Nikki.

Nikki Sixx, who was dead asleep at his side. Snoring softly, twitching every now and then, holding onto Mick as if he actually _loved_ his guitarist. 

_Did he?_ Mick swallowed at the question he dared to think about. _Did Nikki love him? Was his mind so fried that now only the truth was left behind?_

Mick stared down at the boy's body breathing against him. His night vision, as good as it could get anyways, saw his wild mane of hair. An oversized tank top. One tanned arm draped over Mick's chest, and the other tucked away somewhere. Two legs twisted to hang over Mick's own. And-

_Wait a second..._ Mick noticed something. The black abyss that was Nikki's upper half, didn't match the dull glow of skin that was his lower. 

_Oh, **fuck**. _

Mick closed his eyes. He reached an arm over to turn on his beside light. The brightness was blinding behind his eyelids, but he had to see.

_Please, don't let it be._

He forced his eyes open, and it burned at first. But they focused fast as his pupils shrunk, and Mick nearly ended his own life after all. 

Nikki wore _nothing_ but a tanktop. Everything from his bellybutton down was bare for all to see. Mick's eyes looked on in disgust and horror as they saw countless hickeys around his waist and thighs, the dark overgrown hair surrounding his soft cock, and what looked like dried cum all over his gut.

_Fuck this._ Mick shifted to try and get up, because he suddenly really wanted to go fucking sleep in Doc's room, but Nikki stirred as he did. The bassist groaned and rolled over to his back. _Finally!_ Mick prepared his escaped.

Nikki made another moaned noise in his throat, but before Mick could free his body from the weight of Nikki's legs, the bassist _did_ something. Mick froze again. 

Nikki's hand slithered down, and found his penis. It wasn't erect at all. Mick was sure Nikki was still asleep with how lazy his movements were. The bassist held it straight up, his decent size filling his whole palm until just the cherry tip stick out between his thumb and forefinger, and Mick felt his stomach drop right out his ass. 

He knew what Nikki was going to do. But the horror icing over his veins prevented him from smacking his bandmate awake. So before Mick could bolt for the door with adrenaline to last for days, Nikki _pissed_.

His urine started slow, trickling out in a small overflow of gold, and immediately picked up. Nikki sighed as his abdomen contracted, forcing his stream into the air nearly four feet straight up. His piss reached for the ceiling, arched from gravity, and splattered across Nikki's stomach.

_"Fuck you,"_ Mick hissed. He tried escaping from Nikki's legs again, but the bassist groaned in protest as his hand slipped a little from the jostle. His urine wobbled in the air, and Mick was left a statue when the hot steam landed on his thigh. Nikki sighed happily as he pushed again, expelling his bladder in a yellow arch where it landed all over Mick's leg. His pajama pants were soaked immediately, and that was when the smell hit his nose.

_Fuck this. Fuck him. Fuck his life, please God, give him a fucking heart attack right now._

Mick waited, _he wasn't sure why,_ with exhausted fury until Nikki was finally finished. His stream slowed down and sunk lower in the air until it trickled to a stop. The sickening sound of his urine soaking into Mick's sweatpants was finally gone, as was Mick's dignity. Nikki was out again like a light. His arm was resting in the golden mess spread across his skin, still holding his soft member in a lax grasp.

Mick looked on at the wet stain soaking his left leg. He felt the warmth of Nikki's piss begin to fade, leaving him cold, smelling horrible, and _so fucking dirty._

He was out of bed, ignoring Nikki's sleepy whine, and in the bathroom before he even blinked twice.

Mick spent the rest of his night sitting in the shower under clean hot water, with tears in his eyes.

_What the fuck they were doing?_

***

Mick never spoke of the night again. Nikki didn't remember it. By the time Mick slithered out of the bathroom with his leg scrubbed raw and his pajamas stuffed in the tiny trash can, the sun had rose and Nikki was gone. If it hadn't been for the yellow stain on the sheets and his pants, Mick would have probably deemed it all a fucking nightmare.

But the next time he saw Nikki that day, in the bus as they loaded up to leave for another city, holding a cold beer to his temple, Mick felt his heart _ache_. 

His friend needed help. They all did, but... Nikki was just _lost_ , looking aimlessly in the world for anyone, _anything_ , to escape to. He had trusted Mick enough that night in his drunken maddness to hide with him, far away from any of his needles. 

Mick gazed out of the window as the city disappeared into farmlands, wondering many things.

He wondered if Nikki _did_ remember it. He wondered if Nikki felt awful if so. He wondered why his heart was so sad suddenly, and feeling guilty because he had abandoned his friend. He assumed Nikki had probably woken up alone, covered in pee, in Mick's room, and bolted away to find his drugs. He was probably more mortified than Mick had even been...

Mick felt _sad_. An emotion becoming painfully familiar in recent days that never used to plauge him so much before. He stole a glance at Nikki, and Nikki looked sad too. His green eyes stared out the other window, but Mick could tell through his sunglasses that they weren't very focused on the cornfields going by.

***

The next time Nikki managed to find a key to Mick's hotel room was just three nights later. It was after a concert somewhere in Florida that had rocked their asses off, and Mick was beginning to forget about the incident between him and the bassist all together.

Of course, that was with the help of two bottles of vodka and giving in to the first groupie that gave him attention when they hit the city. Mick was usually very good about his own philosophy that fucking girls for fun was rather wrong and gross, but the weight of the world was just too much to fucking bare lately even for him. She was a nice pretty blonde that reminded him of Emi in a sad way. Mick took her to their hotel before his luggage even arrived, fucked her good until she came, and let her slip away back into the world. She was mumbling something about seeing Tommy next as Mick rolled onto his back and watched his cock soften, and he said nothing. He was drunk, he was tired, and he was trying to push away sharp memories.

_He missed his girl, despite her sweet voice singing behind them on each stage. He missed his kids. And he missed his band when they weren't so lost in their minds._

Nikki found him around three in the morning that night, which was a rather _early_ bedtime for the terror twins. Mick had been dead asleep after quick sex with yet another girl in the changing rooms the moment he was off the stage- _fuck, he just couldn't find anything else to reboot his mind anymore. Pussy usually fixed everything, but even after screwing with strangers and feeling them spasm around his cock with orgasm, his mind was still anxious to no end._

Nikki came in loudly, hitting the door against the wall and bolting Mick awake. It slammed shut and the older man instantly knew who it was. Nikki stumbled closer, and Mick turned on the lamp.

_"Fucker,"_ Nikki covered his eyes like a vampire. He was a _mess_ , to put it simply. Mick threw the covers back just as Nikki collapsed on him, sending a sharp bolt of pain through his spine. But that could wait. He grit his jaw until the pain faded away, and _dared_ to touch Nikki's hair. He stroked it slowly, trying to make sense of his life yet again.

"Why are you here?" 

_"I'm tried."_ Mick hadn't been expecting an answer, but Nikki replied with just a hair of consciousness.

"Go to your own room." Mick rolled his eyes. But, he didn't mean his words... he knew what Nikki would do if he did.

Nikki was quiet a moment. He shifted as if to get up, and Mick panicked. He wrapped his arm around Nikki's torso, holding him tight.

_"I didn't mean that,"_ He spoke fast. Nikki sighed and fell lax against him again. Mick took in a sigh of relief as he felt Nikki's heart beat lazily beneath his ribs. _"Why me?"_ Mick whispered to himself.

_"Because you're nice. And soft. And clean,"_ Nikki sniffed. Mick felt those annoying tears poke around his eyes again. Especially at the fact that Nikki had actually heard him, and took the energy to reply. _"You're better than her..."_ Nikki breathed it on a whisper.

Mick knew there was only two women Nikki could be referring to. One was that _nasty_ habit _Vanity_ that kept coming around with a full stock of smack, and the other was... well, _smack._ Maybe Nikki was talking about both of them.

_"It's okay..."_ He didn't know what else to say.

Things weren't okay. They never had been, but... Maybe right now, far away from anything that ruined them, it was as close to okay as the two of them could get.

Nikki said nothing before he fell into slumber. Mick kept the lamp on, because he was worried what Nikki would do, and because he couldn't sleep anyways. His best friend, or maybe just friend, was curled up against him because he had nowhere else to go.

Mick felt his heart lurch. _He wasn't even worthy of raising his own children; how could Nikki find solace in **him** , of all people?_ _Mick was just an old guy ready to drop dead, only good at two things in the shitty life he'd been dealt: making mistakes, and playing guitar._

And as these thoughts ran laps around his tired old head, Nikki met his fears halfway.

He stretched a leg out, and reached into his jeans.

Mick found he had no energy left to stop him. He left Nikki pull his cock out and piss on him. Nikki released his bladder all over Mick's stomach, soaking his shirt and underwear. Mick felt the wet warmth stain his clothes and the bed, listening to it trickle down onto the mattress. He wanted to cry, because Nikki was so beyond wounded inside and out and he had no idea what to do about it. He let the younger man pee until he had nothing left, and then Nikki went limp again with his soft cock hanging free. Mick slipped away from his hold, and walked to the shower with cold drops of piss rolling down his legs.

This time, however, he cleaned himself and returned to the room when he was done. He didn't bother putting clothes on just yet. He pulled Nikki's sleeping body away from the wet mess that ruined the bed, and pulled the younger man's tight pants off. He covered Nikki up, finally dressed himself, and left.

He slept in Doc's room that night, with no explanation given. Doc looked confused, rightfully so, but luckily didn't ask questions. He'd quickly learned long ago that the answers were often worse when it came to Motley Crue.

Mick didn't sleep very well. He had dreams of trying to pull his son out of crashing waves in the raging ocean, but... he was pretty sure his son didn't share his pitch black hair.

***

The third time the devil unleashed his merciless power upon him, was two nights later down in Texas. Mick was unable to do anything but drink, play their next show, and drink some more. He hadn't felt sober in over forty hours, and even drunk to no end those thoughts still ran rampant in his brain. 

The thoughts about Nikki, and how worried Mick was.

So when Mick laid down around one in the morning, his feet and hips aching from performing in heels all night, he waited. He waited some more, and then fell asleep. It was light, fretful, and taken away when his door opened.

_Right on cue._

Mick turned on the bedside lamp as Nikki walked in. The younger man was disheveled, his makeup smeared, his inner elbows clean, but his eyes spoke for him. They pleaded for acceptance, so Mick gave it to him.

Nikki walked to him, and this time shed all his clothes. If Mick had been but a lick more sober, he would have told him to stop. But he remained silent as he pulled back the sheets, and let Nikki join him naked. He held Nikki against his chest, and Nikki hugged him too tightly. They laid silently for minutes, until Nikki spoke first.

_"Turn the light off."_

_"No,"_ Mick mumbled.

_"Why? Go to sleep,"_ Nikki sighed.

_"No, you always piss on me._ "

Mick bit his tongue. _Fuck!_ He didn't mean to say that- Nikki held his breath, holding Mick a little tighter. Mick's own heart was pounding in his chest so hard he was sure Nikki could probably feel it too.

_"I do?"_ The younger's voice was soft, shy, scared, all things Nikki Sixx never was.

"It's fine," Mick lied, desperately trying to get him to fall asleep. Nikki needed to sleep so he could wet the bed and Mick's clothes, and then Mick could shower himself off and go sleep somewhere else.

"Oh..." Nikki swallowed. Mick stroked his hair, and Nikki sighed again. They were quiet for a few more moments.

"You okay?" Mick had to ask. He could hold it in no longer. Nikki swallowed, and spoke the truth on a soft murmur.

_"No. You're the only one that makes me feel like I should even still be alive..."_

Mick knew words could hurt, but he was unprepared for the slash that sentence gave him. His heart had been cut open, and it was bleeding between them.

_"Its okay Nikki,"_ He whispered. He had to hold it together, for his bass player. He held Nikki tighter. _"You'll be okay."_

_"I'm sorry I fucking piss on you, I don't meant to... I get drunk, and..."_ He shrugged.

"Its fine, like I said. Nothing a shower doesn't fix."

"Still, it's fuckin' annoying for you... _I should go,"_ Nikki sat up suddenly, but Mick caught his arms before he could leave. Their eyes met, sharing more pain than they would ever acknowledge.

_"Stay?"_ Mick whispered. Nikki debated, blinked a few times, and laid back down. He nuzzled into Mick's hair, breathing softly by his ear.

Mick wasn't sure when they each fell asleep. He'd turned the lamp off, and forgot what happened after that.

***

When he awoke the next morning, his clothes were dry. So was the bed. Mick blinked, yawned, then looked down at Nikki. The bassist was spread out on his stomach like a dead body, one leg bent up and the other kicked out overtop Mick's. His perfect skin littered with sex scratches and hickeys was glowing golden under the morning sun. Mick admired him for a moment, suddenly feeling more sober than he had all damn month.

_Huh_... He dared to let a smile slip through on his lips.

But hey; he supposed one night of Nikki staying safe away from drugs and needles was one worth smiling over.

For a few minutes he daydreamed about Nikki finding his way out of the darkness of his mind, until Nikki rolled over. Mick watched him do so, his open mouth waiting to say a casual _good morning_ , until Nikki was actually on his back. Mick's tongue nearly choked him- _of_ _course_ Nikki was sporting an impressive boner, standing erect in the light. His cock was hard wet at at the tip, bobbing in the air just _begging_ for attention. 

_Fuck_. Mick felt his stomach flip. His own groin began heating up and he was _very_ confused as to why.

_He was not attracted to Nikki, no sir, no way in hell! He didn't want to fuck Nikki, or let Nikki fuck him. Didn't even want to suck his cock or eat his come or lick his balls or-_

Oh, _fuck._ Mick swallowed, looking down at the impressive tent in his boxers. The head of his cock stuck out against his leg, and Mick wanted to die right there. He closed his eyes when Nikki moved again. _He would play dead, pretend it was just morning wood because he was dreaming about fucking that blondie flashing them last night raw, and Nikki would be jealous of such a dream._

Nikki yawned loudly, and Mick flinched.

_"Mornin' Sunshine,"_ Nikki moaned by his ear. Mick kept his eyes closed, but he knew he was blushing. "Hey, I _know_ you're awake. _Need some help with this?"_ Mick jumped when Nikki teased the head of his dick with a finger, nearly flying right out of bed.

_"H-Hey!"_ The guitarist stuttered. Nikki met his eyes, and chewed on his lip through that devlish smirk.

_"Relax, Mick,"_ He whispered. He moved in close to Mick's face, so Mick panicked and gripped his shoulder. Nikki stopped his advances, but looked down at Mick's lips before meeting those icy eyes yet again. _"Come ooonnn,"_ He pleaded.

_"'M not gay."_ Mick wondered if the cold sweat on his skin was visible by now. _Fuck,_ his heartbeat was pounding in his crotch and his cock was twitching just to get friction on his underwear. _How did things end up like this!?_

"Dont gotta be gay to fuck. We're in a _band, happens all the time,"_ Nikki snuck a kiss to his cheek. His husky voice was doing _mad_ things to Mick's innards, and they began to make decisions before his brain could. Mick closed his eyes, wiped them, and looked down at his erection again.

_He wanted to fuck someone. He wanted to **dominate**. He wanted fuck someone's hole and fill it with his cum, and..._

_Nikki was definitely that someone. He had misbehaved just too many times now._

"I'm topping you if so," Mick glared at him. Nikki moaned happily and rolled over, stroking himself once before leaping across the room to Mick's bag.

How he knew where the older man's lube was hidden, Mick didn't know. And how Mick ended up with his dick buried away inside Nikki just minutes later, fucking him until the bed was hitting the wall, he didn't know either. Nikki was crying out loud beneath him, as Mick rammed him hard with _weeks_ of pent up sexual energy. He fucked Nikki until he came inside him, and Nikki splattered his own mess all over his chest. And then as Mick stared at him, pulling out halfway soft and dropping Nikki's legs back to the bed, he leaned forward and kissed his bassist.

***

Fucking Nikki when the younger would find him at odd hours of the night became an easy ritual. Mick would give his spare hotel key to the bassist when no one was looking, and after every show Nikki would strut on over and jump in bed. Sometimes Mick fucked him with Nikki's face in the pillows. Sometimes he bent the younger man over the bed and gave it his all. And sometimes they stood on the mattress, and painted the wall white.

Heroin became a side hobby, only done before shows when Mick was busy. And drinking was forgotten when Nikki was at Mick's hip, shooting winks his way as they walked on and off stage.

Having sex with each other was probably no better than screwing groupies, but Mick couldn't help himself. He dared to think that he _loved_ Nikki, in many different ways. Maybe he loved Nikki's ass for a quick cum-dump, and loved Nikki himself as a best friend. Or maybe he loved all of Nikki in a romantic way, and that was why he kissed him too much when they had sex. Maybe Mick was head over heels in love and wanted to keep Nikki with him forever, until old age took them away.

Maybe he didn't love Nikki at all- maybe he was just lonely, and so was Nikki, so they fucked each other until they were too exhausted to think about it. Or maybe Mick was just being a hopeless romantic yet again- he did seem to make that mistake quite often...

Either way, whatever that love may be labeled as, Mick knew two things.

Nikki's hole was tighter than any pussy he'd screwed, and yeah- _Mick fucking loved him._

Which was why he found himself letting bad habits slip through on their nights alone together. He _really_ should have nipped them in the bud the second they started, but Mick was too frightened of chasing Nikki away if he did. So Mick started _spoiling_ him, telling himself it was okay, _it was_ _fine_ if a few bad behaviors accidentally got rewarded.

_Oh how wrong he was._

It seemed Mick also quickly began to screw himself too.

***

They were making out with too much spit escaping, their clothes long ago shed to the floor, and Nikki was mindlessly humping his leg. Mick was sat on the bed with Nikki on his thighs, rocking his hips with deep moans. He clawed over Mick's back, and Mick gripped his ass as hard as he could. It was always rough, what they did, and they liked it that way. It was the only time of day _\- or night, whatever-_ that Mick's back never ached. He sucked a hickey on Nikki's neck, and Nikki pushed him into the bed as soon as his skin was released with a wet pop. He gripped their hard cocks together, and gazed into Mick's eyes as he jacked them slow.

_"Wanna see what I learned?"_ Nikki breathed with excitement. Mick swallowed with a grin.

_"Mmph, What?"_ He moaned happily as Nikki stroked them together.

"Watch this shit," Nikki snickered. Mick knew that tone- it was the same one he used with Tommy when they were out of their minds on coke and doing something rather _nasty_.

And nasty it indeed was, as Mick's eyes shot open when the bassist was suddenly off him and sitting on the edge of the bed. Nikki let out a loud moan, aimed his cock forward, and started _pissing_. His perfect arch of urine shot out of his hard cock and landed nearly five feet away, all over the wall. Mick stared in shock as Nikki peed with an erotic groan along the way, spreading his legs and stroking himself slowly. His other hand rubbed his balls as his breath hitched.

"Oh my _god_... You _idiot,"_ Mick rolled his eyes, but found he couldn't look away from the vulgar mess his bamdmate was making. Nikki shuddered through a laugh as his stream sputtered, slowing to a stop and staining a trail along the carpet. The last few drips landed on the bed between his thighs as Nikki started thrusting his hard cock again.

_"Come on,_ that took me _forever_ to learn!" Nikki was in his lap in a second yet again. Mick glared at him.

"Why the _fuck_ would you want to piss with a hard-on?" Mick sighed with an annoying smile forcing its way up. He shouldn't find what Nikki did very _amusing_ , but he did. Nikki snickered at the visible cracks he was making in Mick's stiff personality as he went about the routine of lubing his fingers slick and sticking them up his ass.

_"Because it's **hot**."_ He shuddered through a wave of pleasure. His face twisted in bliss as he stretched himself, and that made Mick's own cock jump.

Mick then fucked Nikki fast when the bassist was ready, with Nikki's face shoved in the sheets as punishment. It was all Mick could think to do to his immature, poorly behaved lover. He looked over to the yellow piss all over the wall as he came inside Nikki's hole, and wondered why he wasn't as mad as he should be.

***

The next time Nikki met Mick alone in the night, at a new hotel somewhere in the world, it was in the bassist's room. Mick walked in to see clothes, leather, bottles, drugs, and everything in between scattered about the room, and scowled at Nikki.

Nikki laughed, pawing at Mick's hard cock at they shed their clothes. Nikki launched himself onto the unmade bed, presenting his ass in the air for his guitarist. Mick crawled up behind him, slicking his fingers with haste. They were acting more reckless than usual, each desperate for sex and obsessed with each other. _But that was okay._ Mick didn't mind if they got sloppy sometimes, because Nikki hadn't been shooting up at all recently. It seemed he had finally weened himself off heroin in favor of Mick's cock. Mick wanted to tell Nikki how _proud_ he was of him, but feared bringing such a subject up would only cause Nikki to shut down again in defense.

So he remained quiet, simply smiling at the sight of no more pinholes in elbows as he fucked Nikki good..

But before Mick could stick his fingers inside the younger man this night, he saw something.

He stared at it for a minute. He felt anger replace the arousal burning inside him. He groaned lowly, then slapped Nikki as _hard_ as he could across his ass.

"Hey!" Nikki wasn't expecting such violence from Mick, and whipped around to grin at the older man. But when he saw anger in the guitar player's eyes instead of mischief, he frowned too. "What?" Mick's heart lurched. The quick fury inside him immediately fizzled out at the emotions in Nikki's eyes. _Confusion, fear, worry_ , all things Mick never wanted him to ever feel. He cleared his throat, and looked over at what had him so ticked.

_"The fuck is that from?"_ Mick snarled. Nikki met the direction Mick's eyes were glaring, and cursed under his breath. The hot pink pair of panties on the floor stuck out like a firefly in the dark sea of black leather that was Nikki's unwashed wardrobe.

_"Oh, fuck, sorry.._. Just some girl from earlier," Nikki looked away in shame, laying flat on his stomach in submission as Mick remained kneeled above him. Mick eyed him for a moment, before moving to sit at the foot of the bed. Nikki cried out in protest, immediately jumping to wrap his arms around Mick's bare torso. "Don't be mad, I'm sorry! You fell asleep in your room when we got here and I didn't want to wake you up! She didn't mean anything to me, she was gone as soon as I came and she didn't even finish!"

Nikki made his rude acts of a quick fuck sound like the work of a saint, and Mick sighed again.

There was one rule they had made when they began this. It was something that just came _obviously_ with Mick Mars, and so far Nikki had followed it good. They whispered their agreement on it the first night they had fucked, as they laid together falling asleep.

Mick didn't want to share him. He told Nikki, _no one else. Only me._ He didn't want Nikki's cock inside a women so long as Mick's was inside him. Nikki said that was okay with a sweet kiss, and he had listened so well until now.

Mick rubbed his eyes, feeling sick at the memory that what they had going on wasn't _love_. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with Nikki like he accidentally did. _He wasn't supposed to care so much..._

But there he was, remembering how messed up Nikki still was and how loyalty meant nothing to the man. Mick scolded himself for ever believing he could have something... _real_ with Nikki Sixx.

"Mick?" Nikki whined softly be his ear. Mick blinked, realizing the younger man was hugging him so tight that his back was beginning to ache. Mick swallowed, and met his eyes. The fear inside them hurt his old heart with sharp claws.

_"I thought I said I didn't want to share you,"_ Mick mumbled.

Nikki knew he had nothing to say to that. He closed his mouth, resting his chin on Mick's shoulder.

_"'M sorry,"_ He whispered _. He meant it_. Mick could feel Nikki's hard cock pressed against his lower back, then looked down to his own.

_Sex_. Thats all it was. All it ever would be. Just a warm spot to dump a load, and feel useful for a night. He wasn't supposed to love Nikki so much, but trying to stop hurt worse than letting it fester even more. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

_When did he ever?_

_What the fuck were they doing?_

He turned around and kissed Nikki hard.

_"Fuck it, it's fine."_ He whispered as he forced Nikki down again. The bassist was grinning but it didn't match his eyes. Mick shoved his finger inside him, and Nikki moaned.

_"Sure you ain't mad?"_ He gasped as he lifted a leg up, palming his balls. Mick didn't reply until his second finger was slipped in.

"Who cares if I am? I don't own you, just _forget it,"_ Mick snarled. He thrusted his hand fast, watching Nikki's skin move around it. Nikki cried out in pleasure before stuttering a reply.

"I care!"

_"Yeah right. Just shut up and let me fuck you so I can go to bed."_ Mick didn't mean to sound so harsh, but his voice was gravel when it came out.

_"Miiiiick, this ain't no fun if you're mad!"_

"I was an idiot to think you could be loyal, Nikki. _I said_ **_forget it."_**

"Hey!" Nikki suddenly sat up _fast_ , leaving Mick's hand pinned between his ass and the bed. Mick was trapped, unable to pull out unless he wanted to hurt either Nikki's insides or his own wrist. The younger man's balls were pressed warmly against his forearm, and Mick blushed at the feeling of the muscles inside Nikki clench around his trapped fingers. "I said I was sorry. _I meant it._ I'm not perfect but I'm _trying_ to be, for _you_. I can't have you mad at me, I'm sorry I broke our promise! It won't happen again! I regretted it as soon as I was inside her, _honestly!"_ Nikki was gazing at him, and Mick was trying to decide how much of the sincerity in those gorgeous green eyes was just alcohol's lies. He was quiet as he let the words sit.

Mick wondered how long their charade of love would last. Maybe he should just enjoy it while it did.

_"It's okay,"_ He finally whispered. Nikki seemed to relax, so Mick leaned forward and kissed his lips. It was slow, sweet, and tender- all the things they never were before. Mick tasted him, sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to feel every inch of his mouth. Nikki even did the seemingly impossible, and enjoyed it too. He let Mick move slow, not once fighting for dominice. When Mick pulled away, bringing Nikki's bottom lip with him for a moment to remind himself that Nikki was _there_ _,_ ** _right there_ ,** _he chose freely to be with him,_ he made a decision.

He loved Nikki.

And he was going to tell him that later.

But tonight, they would fuck like they always did.

He had Nikki laid down and ready just moments later, and Nikki was louder than usual as the older man slid inside. Mick spooned him as he thrusted in and out with wet noises, with Nikki holding on to the pale arms around his chest for dear life as if Mick would change his mind and leave.

_Maybe Nikki could love him back too someday_ , Mick thought as he finished some time later deep inside the boy. It was the most docile sex they'd ever had, and Nikki still shot his load straight out all over the bed. He orgasmed with a loud moan, just like always. It gave Mick just an ounce more of confidence, so he hid his prideful smile in that wild mane of hair. Nikki eventually rolled over when they were each soft, nuzzling close against Mick and kissing his neck. _It felt so nice, so perfect,_ Mick couldn't stop the fantasies in his mind of having this love forever. _Maybe Nikki would get better with him, and they could hide away with each other for the rest of time..._

_So many possibilities in the big scary world. So many of them uncertain._ Mick wondered, as he pet his lover softly, why he always had so many questions and never any answers.

The moment of tranquil curiosity didn't last long, however, because in the silent bliss of fading arousal and daydreams of romance added to this evil mix, something warm and wet hit Mick's stomach.

_Oh, that fucker._

Mick contemplated the questions of why he loved Nikki so much, why he let the brat get away with such evil doings, and why on _earth_ he didn't give him a good spanking, as the smell of hot urine filled his nose. Mick remained silent as the warmth grew around him, soaking into the bed beneath them. Nikki moaned high in his throat, pushing ever so slightly to force his nasty steam upon Mick's pale gut even faster. The feeling of piss that could use a lot more hydration wetting their bodies was one Mick feared he may have to get used to.

As soon as Nikki's stream began fading, Mick spoke. 

_"Why?"_ He ground out with anger, but the fury was forced. He didn't _feel_ angry... but he knew he should be.

"Why what?"

Mick really did not have the energy for such annoyance. He was drunk, exhausted, and debating if he even had the motivation to get up and shower. He pulled back slightly to watch Nikki's piss trickle to a stop, dark yellow and putrid from many nights without water. The smell was acidic and alcoholic, much reminding Mick of their relationship...

_"Why the fuck do you want to **pee** on everything?"_

"I pee on what's mine," Nikki beamed up at his guitarist. He spoke as of it should be a commonly shared fact among the world. Those bright green eyes blinked in innocence as filthy drops rolled into Mick's bellybutton. Nikki tilted his head slightly, peering at Mick like a begging puppy with teasing blinks.

"You aren't a _dog."_

"I'm sorta a dog," Nikki snickered.

"Then I should fucking _housebreak_ you."

_"Never,"_ Nikki nipped his nipple. Mick hissed and yanked his head away with a fistful of black hair, because he knew Nikki would love it anyways. It seemed he _craved_ to rile Mick up, and well... _how could Mick ever deny him?_

_"Bad boy,"_ Mick growled out instictivly, holding Nikki's head back. The bassist giggled with pleasure, buckling up against Mick's wet hips. "You owe the hotel new sheets." 

"They can lick it up for all I care."

_"Nikki,"_ Mick gripped his hair tighter. It only made Nikki laugh loudly from the craning angle of his neck, which made Mick grin too.

_What was he going to do with him?_

***

**Two weeks later**

They had sex each night after that. It was probably a little too much for a guy Mick's age _, but hey;_ he was keeping up _damn_ fine.

It seemed some chamber of sober love had been tapped into that night, and Mick was feeling more hopeful that Nikki may be his, _just his_ , one day after all. The sex was good, the love was better, and the understanding only grew even more so. They fit their time of love-making in easily between shows, be it fucking in the hotel at two in the morning or in the changing room both pre and post show. Nikki seemed to be the only one ever able to rev Mick's engine up enough for the older man to keep up with him.

And of course, the... _urination,_ was just something Mick learned to live with. It made Nikki _happy_ to piss all over him, and, well... Mick liked seeing Nikki happy with an alert sparkle in his eyes much more than he liked seeing Nikki sedated on heroin. So, he let Nikki pee. He assumed it was just the bass player's way of securing what he wanted, because he didn't know how to do such things with words. Mick learned later on that it was just Nikki's personal way of saying _"I love you, will you please be my boyfriend?"_ Weird it may be, but Motley Crue was nothing less than.

Sometimes it was in bed. _(Mick eventually started leaving money for new mattresses on the TV stand.)_ Sometimes at dinner, when Nikki would reach down to undo his fly and piss beneath the table. _No one ever noticed anyways._ Sometimes it was backstage as soon as they were done unloading semen inside one another. Sometimes even in the shower, without thinking, when Nikki would drain his bladder on Mick's leg and it would be gone in seconds. Sometimes, _and maybe even Mick's favorite times of all_ , in the morning when they would wake up bathed in glorious sunshine. Before Mick could even yawn- because Nikki of course waited patiently for his old man to rise- Nikki would cage him in on all fours, close his eyes, and release himself on Mick's torso. And Mick would be a liar of he didn't admit he loved the sleepy shivers that went through Nikki's tired frame each time he did so.

The oddest times, Mick noted, were on two different occasions that still had him thinking.

A man much taller than Mick, the height of Tommy maybe and definitely twice the size, had been teasing Mick all night before they were due on stage. Nikki was drawing nearer with each passing comment Mick chose to ignore. Although Mick would never admit he was truly glad his monster of a boyfriend caught on, because such advances from a stranger did in fact poke at his nerves.

Nikki eventually told the dude to _fuck off_ _before he lost his nose in his brain_ , and as soon as the guy was out of sight he had Mick locked away in their changing room. Mick said nothing but quiet thank yous under his breath as Nikki yanked the older man's pants down to his knees and undid his own. Mick knew what he was going to do even before Nikki pointed his penis and released himself on Mick's thigh, but it was still quite a surprise. It was the first time Nikki marked him with a frown upon his lips... and Mick was unsure why he said nothing. Neither did Nikki as he pulled Mick's leather pants back up over the cooling wetness, and planted a dangerously sweet kiss to his lips. Mick never had the heart to tell him that people wouldn't take the stench of urine as a warning to back off; they would just think Mick had simply wet himself after one too many Jack's because he was too old to hold his own bladder.

_Oh well. Since when did he care what other people thought of him anyhow?_

The second very weird time was when the band had caught a break in the endless river of show after show, and found themselves resting somewhere in Oklahoma. It was a shitty town, shitty state, and shitty weather in Mick's opinion. He had allowed Nikki's eager self to join him on a trip up the country side for fresh air in a nice sports car he could probably buy if he wanted to. But halfway through the rolling hills, Nikki's leg started bouncing.

Mick ignored him because Nikki didn't say anything or ask to stop. But his other leg started even faster. Then he was squirming, looking out the window with a faltering smile and strained breath. 

"You having an orgasm over there or something?" Mick's joke wasn't actually very funny, because he was getting concerned.

"No, I'm fine!" Nikki took in a deep sigh as he finally fell still.

But five minutes later, he began again. 

"Nikki, if you have to piss just tell me, I'll pull over."

_"I said I was f-fine."_

Nikki didn't sound fine, but hey- what did Mick know? The guitarist rolled his eyes back over to the road, paying attention to the endless pavement and counting the roadkill that went by. At least, he did for two minutes. Then Nikki spoke again.

"Oh, _fuck!"_ Just as Nikki had tried to still his legs, he choked on his words and shot his hands to press against the bulge in his pants.

_"Nikki."_

"Fine, pull over!" Nikki groaned in defeat. As soon as Mick was parked along side the country road, not a single building even in sight, Nikki had his pants around his ankles. Mick stared in shock at the impressive boner kept tucked against his hip by a pair of thin underwear. They were white and almost see through, showing off their owner's heavy package.

"What are you doing?" Mick raised a brow. Nikki was squirming, unable to sit still, moaning softly as he palmed aggressively at himself. Mick stared with drool on his tongue at Nikki's thick junk moving around against the fabric as the bassist adjusted it- especially the place where his balls and head protruded out against the tight undies.

_"I gotta pee,"_ Nikki stated, _as if it wasn't obvious_.

"Why didn't you go before we left!?"

_And why hadn't Mick learned by now?_

Nikki chuckled, and moaned a soft sorry.

"Just go," Mick rolled his eyes. He unlocked the doors.

But that familiar sound hit his ears like dead weight. It was followed by Nikki's aroused moan, and Mick watched on as a thick stream of bright yellow spilled like a river from the leghole of his underwear. It flayed out in the sunlight across his thigh and rolled down in taunting drops.

_"Mmph, fuck-"_ Nikki was palming his hard cock desperately, moving it around against the immediately soaked clothing. The fast stream of urine spilled over the waistline and through the fabric now, pouring down his wet bulge like a waterfall. It dumped in a thick stream all over himself, and pooled between his legs on the expensive leather seat. Trickles of piss slipped out from beneath Nikki's balls in little yellow rivers, dancing across his tan skin to join the mess below. As Mick sat stunned, watching and wondering how many fucking gallons Nikki had put away for this very moment, the smell hit his nose. It was familiar, yet still got him buzzing each time Mick caught it. Nikki was gasping soft breaths as he finally pulled his cock free of the soaked underwear with a wet slap, and aimed his lazy stream at the dashboard in front of him. His piss landed all over his leg along the way, but it was nothing compared to the swimming pool Nikki was sitting in.

His urine hit the rich material of the glove box and splashed drops across the vents, and Nikki watched on with stars in his eyes. He was massaging his balls, praising himself, letting his piss go wherever he wanted. He even had the fucking _audacity_ , as if Mick _wouldn't_ slap him right there, to let his cock go and send his stream arching straight up and falling all over the floor in obnoxious noises. Mick was stunned. Well- _sure,_ it's not like he actually _would_ slap Nikki to begin with, but... _Still!_

It seemed an eternity passed before Nikki even stopped peeing. Mick was left in a hot car that reeked awfully of unhealthy urine, and a feral boyfriend that was having too much fun jerking himself off in a pool of piss. Mick sat still and quiet as he watched Nikki work himself to orgasm, which didn't take long because he had already been halfway there. Mick watched his white load shoot free, and join the piss on the glove box where it too stuck around to gloat.

Nikki hummed contently as he massaged his wet balls and girth, and then tucked them away again into his soaked underwear. The heavy material made a slapping noise as Nikki pulled it back into place, and Mick felt his own cock jump. 

_Fuck. It **was** kinda hot...._

Nikki looked over at him with a grin, because he knew he had won. Mick was a blushing mess, daydreaming with a void expression at the deep pool of piss soaking into the leather seat.

_"Just tell me one thing,"_ Mick stated. _"Why?"_ He blinked at Nikki finally.

"I want this car. It's hot, like you!" 

_Oh, of course_. Mick mentally slapped himself silly; _how could he have forgotten why Nikki pissed on things?! Because he loved them, that's why! He didn't know how to use normal words to ask for things!_

"You don't _deserve_ this car."

_"Come on Mickey,"_ Nikki taunted with love. "I already _claimed_ it. Just go ahead and _try_ to get this smell out before we have to turn it in tomorrow." He winked at Mick. _What an evil little prick, such a fucking brat!_

"You are _awful,"_ Mick finally stated calmly in defeat. It was an understatement as heavy as lead, or maybe Nikki's bladder.

"You still love me though?" Nikki brought a leg up, it's underside dripping yellow. His softening cock and balls hung heavy in their soaking wet confinements. Half of himself threated to even slip free again, the warm skin peeking past the edges. Mick wanted more than anything in that moment to reach over and feel them- _feel how warm, soft, and hard all at once they may be..._

_No, stop it!_

Mick didn't want to answer him, but he couldn't resist. He _did_ love Nikki, and told him so as they drove away with all four windows rolled up.

_Yes, it was just a thing he could get used to._

_He already had._


End file.
